Maria Cicero
by femalepenguini
Summary: A multi-chapter story about Oswald and his new assistant Maria Cicero (Gabe's niece) Teaser: Most of the time her boss was a sassy, flamboyant and proud person with serious anger issues, but in this instant, he appeared vulnerable to her like a little baby-bird. He had his eyes closed. Maria took the chance to examine his freckles and long eyelashes. femalepenguini on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Maria Cicero - Chapter I/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"It was a cold Monday afternoon in Gotham. The rain stopped temporarily but the piercing wind hadn't. A woman in her mid-twenties tried desperately to light up her smoke with shaking hands due to the bitter cold. Her knees were bloody, the stockings torn and the make-up from last night smudged. She was underdressed for this harsh weather./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Tsk."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"After clicking her lighter several times she gave up on her smoke, stuffed the cigarette and zippo back into her black jacket and continued her stroll towards Little Italy not without stumbling into a big puddle by accident./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Fuck!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Normally anyone would have noticed, but the streets were busier than usual. Delivery trucks were blocking the road while big blokes unloaded them. And to be fair this was Gotham, nobody would help a "damsel in distress"- it was better not to be noticed at all, at least for a vulnerable looking girl. The young brunette stopped in front of an old door with crumbling turquoise paint, which was placed between a butchery and a flower shop. Slightly wet hair strands fell into her face as she fumbled in her purse for the keys. Before she could find them the door swung open. A chubby woman with brown curly hair in her fifties and a green kitchen apron with an awful silly flower print stood in the wooden frame./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The pupils of the younger woman widened. Prior to reacting in any way, the older female slapped her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Maria! Where have you been! You're a shame, look at you!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria brought her palm to her reddened swollen face; the cold from the bare hand was soothing. Embarrassed she looked down at the brown slippers of the angry woman./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Doesn't matter…" mumbled the brunette./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Something could have happened to you!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" It's not like anybody cares…"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She expected another slap and ducked her head, but the slightly shorter woman grabbed Maria by her shoulders and pulled her into a hug./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I do! I care! "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm sorry mama." she snuffled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Her mother released Maria from the hug and quickly wiped the incoming tears away./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" You look terrible. Take a shower, get dressed and come to the kitchen - we have a guest!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Who is it?" she asked curiously./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" It's uncle Gabe."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"After a hot and comforting shower, Maria put on an oversized green pullover with some black leggings and warm black-red hooped socks. On her way downstairs to the kitchen she heard her father Giuseppe Cicero loudly talking to his brother Gabriel - she opened the door slowly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Ahh, there she is! My useless daughter!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria glared angrily at her father./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Hi, uncle Gabe."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Well, hello Maria, you've looked better - are you alright?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Don't mind her current appearance - as I told you before, I live in daily fear that my ignorant daughter could end up dead or even worse, as a hooker."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""What the f…" Maria tried to protest but was interrupted by her father./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Your lazy life ends now! You're 25, unmarried, had several boyfriends and are steadily getting fired from your jobs. Hell, you don't even help me out at the butchery, because you claim to be a fucking vegetarian."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" As I told you a thousand times before, I don't eat meat but I'm ok with fish and seafood."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Bap bap bap, totally irrelevant. Do we sell any fish? No, we don't, so it doesn't make any difference to me. I asked Gabriel to help you find a decent job - which you aren't allowed to quit, or I swear to god, I'll disown you and throw you into the gutter."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Giuseppe hammered his fists on the big wooden kitchen table, the glasses upon it rattled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Talk to your uncle, or I will throw you out this instant."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Giuseppe stood up and slammed the door shut, as he left the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The tired looking Maria sat down and faced her uncle - she sighed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" He's just worried - you know how he can be."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Gabe waited for a response, but Maria showed no reaction, so he continued./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Anyway, I probably can help you to get a decent job. So what or where have you been working before?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria filled herself a glass of water./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Here and there, nothing special."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Look, I'm not your enemy, could you be a bit more precise?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Sorry, I just had a rough weekend. … I've worked in a Japanese restaurant as a sous-chef, at the flower shop next door, as a bartender, as a mail carrier, as a burlesque dancer, as a massage therapist, as a dog sitter and my last job was a secretary at an accounting office."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Quite the resume, but for my brother's sake, let's concentrate on your decent skills. So you can cook, if it's not meat, you can arrange flowers and organize documents, data and numbers."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" You could say so."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I've an idea, but so or so I'll ask around, don't worry. And now get yourself some sleep."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Thank you Gabe and see you soon."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria was truthfully thankful and hugged Gabe previous to withdrawing to her room. She had always liked her kindhearted big uncle./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"The job Interview - Chapter II/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"3 days later Maria got a text from uncle Gabe./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" You've got a job interview at 8 p.m. I'll pick you up at 7:30. Dress up nicely, if possible something black and/or white./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria put on a black tube skirt, a white blouse, black pumps and the pearls from her grandma. To finish her serious and classy style she tied her shoulder long brunette hair into a bun. After putting on some evening makeup and perfume she stepped outside where Gabe was already waiting for her in front of a stretch limo./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Seriously what's up with the limousine? You're making me nervous Gabe! "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Get in sweet pea. I'll tell you everything on the way."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The limousine smelled like leather and some sort of spicy masculine scent. Maria wasn't sure where to place herself; in the end, she sat herself back to back with the driver's seat, well knowing that her stomach could get upset driving contrary to the driving direction. She would have chosen the passenger seat, but Gabe didn't let her. So this was the best place to have a conversation with her uncle whether she liked it or not./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Please tell me where we are going, before I die in agony. This whole getup is making me uncomfortable."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Relax. It's too late to chicken out. I've already arranged the job interview with my boss. You can't bail on him, he's a busy man and it was nice enough that he scheduled an interview for you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Stop!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""What?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I said stop the fucking car!" Maria yelled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Gabe hit the brakes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Gabe you're out of your mind! Are you telling me, that I'm on my way to a job interview with the penguin? Gotham's underworld king?! "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Well, yes and it's better to call him Mr. Cobblepot."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" You can't be serious! You promised my dad to get me a decent job - do you hear me? A D-E-C-E-N-T job!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Gabe restarted the engine and continued the drive./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Calm down. I doubt that you'll get involved into any thug activities. And besides, Mr. Cobblepot is a good boss. He pays generous and cares for his employees as long as they don't betray him."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria didn't know how to respond./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Sure, he can be weird, but not the creepy kind of weird."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Hmpf." Maria raised her eyebrows in disbelief./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" And I'm sure that there won't be any improper advances towards you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria had quit several jobs due to sexual harassment; it wasn't easy for a girl in Gotham./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" How can you be sure?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I've been working for this man for nearly 3 years and I can tell you, he has no sexual desire at all…"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" What? You must be joking!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Nope, there hasn't been any woman, man or whatsoever. So you can button up your blouse."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria's face flushed and she did as told, while Gabe glimpsed over his shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" So what's this job about? " she asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Some sort of daily assistance. I told you Mr. Cobblepot is a busy person and he needs someone to organize his daily life issues."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" That includes what exactly?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" No idea, he'll tell you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Gabe stopped the limo in front of the Cobblepot mansion./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" We're here. Please mind your language, he's kinda old fashioned."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria pondered her options, running away would bring discredit for uncle Gabe and she couldn't be sure how severe her father's threats were./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Therefore she was seconds away from a meeting with the possibly most dangerous man she had ever heard of. Her stomach was upset for different reasons. Gabe shoved her through the entrance hall towards what seemed to be a conference room. The door was slightly opened and Maria could see the contours of a small man sitting at the head of a long mahogany table. His seat looked like a wooden throne. The light from the fireplace projected long shadows onto the walls./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Gabe knocked on the door./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" She's here boss."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Send her in."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria entered the room and Gabe closed the door behind her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Please come closer and have a seat." Oswald stood up and relocated the chair next to his./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The frightened brunette walked towards Mr. Cobblepot and took his right hand for an official handshake. She was taller than him by half a head. His extraordinary clothing style made her smile, not in a mocking way - she was rather amused by his whole appearance. They sat down./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" It's an honor to meet you Mr. Cobblepot."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I would say likewise, but Gabe only recently told me, that he has a niece. And to be fair, I wouldn't have recognized you as such. You don't look alike."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria let out a small polite laugh./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I must say lucky me, I don't need another Gabriel around, do I? What's your name?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm Maria Cicero."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Maria, 'the beloved' such a nice biblical name. So Gabe told me that you need a job."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Yes, Mr. Cobblepot!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Don't be so stiff my dear." he paused and observed her curiously "Are you afraid of me?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The brunette mustered Oswald appearance while he was analyzing her behavior and facial mimics./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""No, I'm sorry if…"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald interrupted with his index finger in the air./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Fear is good to keep my underlings in line, but it's a hindrance when it comes to close employees. It's favorable that you don't fear me. Respect is the keyword and what I'm asking for. We're all a big family. How old are you, if I may ask?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria mustered some courage and her body visibly relaxed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm 25. Could you explain the position I should fill out, Sir?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""As you may know, I'm a busy man and I could use a secretary - or the better fitting word would be a personal assistant. This includes managing some paperwork, to set up my daily schedule, to arrange business meetings, to fetch my clothes from the dry-cleaner and to simply remind me to eat. Do you think you can handle these tasks?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" These requirements lay within my expertise Mr. Cobblepot."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" So far so good, tell me about your best and worst characteristic - in your own words."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria was taken aback, up to now the interview was like any other job interview she ever had. To be true, her questioners hadn't been as flamboyant as the penguin, but one part remained the same - the trick question./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" My best and worst characteristic seems to be the same."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She could see a quick flash of genuine interest in Oswald's eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm always speaking my mind because I despite backstabbing people. As a consequence, I either remain silent or tell the naked truth, and some people can't handle the truth."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Interesting, interesting indeed! Maria- I may call you by your surname?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She nodded./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Tell me what you think about me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Without any pause, she answered: " You have a flamboyant personality and are surrounded by a certain rough charm. And without being impolite, you look much younger than I imagined."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald was flabbergasted by her statement but started to laugh./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Well, well, you can't judge a book by its cover. You'll fit in fine, you're already managed to amuse me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The aura of the room changed from dangerous to warm. Maria didn't know why but she actually wanted this job now./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" You don't have to worry about your payment - I assure you, it will be generous for your standards. But there are two important conditions. Firstly you have to be discreet; there may be some information you're not allowed to share with anyone - not even Gabe. And secondly, I can't exactly say when your service is needed. You must be in reach on short notice. That said, it would be convenient if you move in. Are there any obstacles?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" None Mr. Cobblepot - boss I mean."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The brunette, shook Oswald's hand again to seal the deal. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but she already had seen the worst of Gotham and this wasn't it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Now go home and pack your belongings, I expect you tomorrow morning at seven. "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Yes, and thank you boss." Maria bowed a bit lower as common and left the conference room./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Silly person." Oswald mumbled to himself./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" How did it go?" Gabe asked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" He's friendlier than expected and I've got the job."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Told you so. Let's get you home, I assume you've to pack some stuff."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Penguins are weird people - Chapter III/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Once more it was a cold and cloudy day in Gotham and way too early for Maria's liking. The usual morning fog was still hanging between the dark green cypresses of the Cobblepot property. The young brunette was again clothed in black and white, but this time, she preferred a pair of trousers instead of her tube skirt. In addition, she wore a long red woolen scarf and a pair of red woolen gloves. The tip of her nose was slightly pink due to the cold spring weather when she rung the doorbell and rubbed her hands./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" What'yer doing sweet pea?" Gabe asked her from behind, while he carried Maria's suitcase up the stairs./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Just go in, the door's open." he added./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The both Ciceros stepped inside. The sound of the doorbell must have alarmed the owner of the pompous mansion because he was hobbling in his golden and navy blue night robe towards them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Punctual as a clock, please excuse my current appearance. I wasn't aware that my maid Shanti is out on business."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"On Maria's face spread a wide grin. An unshaved Penguin with shaggy bed hair was a sight for sore eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Maria, have you eaten breakfast?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" No boss." she answered still grinning./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Well then, join me in the kitchen. Gabe bring the luggage to her room."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Gabe vanished upstairs and Maria followed Oswald to a nice open kitchen with a marble checkerboard floor. She got herself a cinnamon-roll and sat beside her chef, who picked up his reading glasses and studied the newspaper whilst sipping on his tea. Maria couldn't help but stare./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Hm, hm, usually I eat alone, but this isn't an usual day, is it?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Oh, I hope you don't mind."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Nonsense, but could you please stop staring- I'm not a zoo animal."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"His tone was slightly angered./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria's cheeks flushed in embarrassment./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Sorry Mr. Cobblepot, I couldn't help myself, but you look so, how should I phrase it… your bed-hair looks cute."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"In disbelief he analyzed Maria's facial expression for a second, before his small lips formed into a smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I've been called many things but never has someone complimented me as cute." he looked rather pleased with himself./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" It's OK my dear, you've warned me about your mind-speaking self yesterday. There are worse things than being called cute." /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"After the breakfast Maria had some time to explore the mansion and get herself settled into her new room, which lay opposite to Mr. Cobblepot's chambers./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She was studying the old baroque picture of a huntsman in her room,when there was a knock on the door./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" May I come in?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Of course Mr. Cobblepot." He entered, dressed with a bowler and his Bordeaux feather coat./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Is everything to your taste?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria nodded./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm afraid business can't wait. Would you accompany me? "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Certainly, that's my job, I'm not part of the decoration, or am I?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald chuckled " Then come, there's a lot on the schedule."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Gabe was already waiting in an inconspicuous looking old Mercedes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria wanted to join her uncle on the passenger seat- but again wasn't allowed to do so./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Please sit with me, there are some things I need to explain." stated Oswald./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"On the drive he handed her a pair of white silk gloves and a cellphone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" This is yours now. It's directly connected to my data cloud and has all the important contacts in it. If you're taking any notes, restrain yourself to this cellphone. What you need to know - I need to know, understood?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Yes sir!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Please activate the touch ID as soon as possible! The data in here is crucial. Furthermore, if we have any outside businesses wear some gloves. Sooner or later, they'll know you're my assistant and your fingerprints will fall back onto me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The brunette put the gloves on./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" You're only allowed to talk when I permit you so. And basically you see nothing, you hear nothing, you know nothing, you get the drill, right?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Yes boss!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The day was busy; time was flowing by swiftly. They visited several pawnshops, bars, nightclubs and warehouses. Oswald did the talking, while Maria took notes on the phone and uncle Gabe looked mostly fierce or sometimes pointed a gun on the so-called 'business-partners'./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"In Maria's opinion these people were first class scum, but she hadn't expected otherwise. Shortly after seven she urged her uncle and her boss to grab something to eat at a sandwich shop before they drove off for the last task at the docks. It was pitch dark as they reached their destination, the moon was reflecting on the water./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" This could get ugly, boss." whispered Gabe./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I know, I know. For now we wait. If Angelo comes alone or with only one henchman Maria you'll accompany us. If there are more, you'll stay back in the car, lock the doors and text Victor Zsasz our address." said Oswald./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Another car stopped 100 meters away. Two men got out./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Either Angelo is an idiot or he thinks he has something to offer. We're all going." he announced./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The three of them got out and met with Angelo and his Irish looking henchman halfway./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" My dear Penguin!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald's right eye flinched, they shook hands while Gabe and the other bloke monitored each other./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" And to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss …"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria didn't say a word. Her boss hadn't allowed her to talk so she decided to keep her mouth shut./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""She's my new assistant, no one you should concern yourself with."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Huh.." grunted Angelo. He was a greasy, tall but thin man./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I would prefer if you could explain to me, why you stopped paying my taxes."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Yes, as you see, I was thinking that I might be a way better asset to you, if you could promote me to an underboss rather than collecting a mere 10% of my profit."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" And WHY should I do that?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm currently building up a new business, but it's a billion dollar business, I can't lift it on my own shoulders."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""What is this new business of yours?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Human trafficking. Young good looking East-European women to be precise."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria balled her fists out of sheer rage. Then everything happened quickly. Oswald gave Gabe a short look, who shot the other henchman before he could draw his own gun. Penguin himself pulled out his jack knife and stabbed Angelo again and again and again. The blood spattered everywhere. Oswald's pupils were wide open, he grinned like a maniac. The blood-smeared brunette just stood there and witnessed the whole scene. She had never seen somebody killing someone, at least not right in front of her. Nonetheless she quickly snapped out of her gaze and softly but firm grabbed her boss's arm, as he was taking another swing./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I think that's enough… he's dead isn't he?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Oh my, you're right my dear."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria fumbled a handkerchief out of her jacket and handed it over to Oswald. He wiped his face and cleaned the knife before pocketing it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Gabe, throw them into the water, we'll wait in the car."/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"On the drive back home Maria said no word. Gabe and Oswald exchanged some worried glimpses through the driving mirror./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"In front of the Cobblepot mansion Gabe asked: " Are you ok, sweet pea?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Yes yes, don't worry - I just need a shower."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald found her later on the balcony, smoking./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Would you mind, if I joined you?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria shook her head negatively, her long hair falling loose. She had her oversized green pullover on. Oswald was casual as well with dark gray shirt and boxers under his excessive night robe./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Didn't know that you smoke."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Nah, not really, only sometimes when I need to get my mind off things."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" You can quit, if you want to - the job I mean."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Why would you say that?" She looked utterly confused./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Today was a lot to take in."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Am I off duty or on duty?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" What? "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm asking you if this right now counts as my leisure time?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I guess so?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria took a deep breath of her smoke; she exhaled slowly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Want some?" She held the hand-rolled smoke under Oswald's nose./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"He looked bemused. " This is not what I think it is?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The brunette shrugged. Oswald took it anyway and inhaled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" So what's on your mind? You've been awfully quiet since you witnessed me stabbing Angelo."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Yeah I've got a good glimpse of your inner demon …I'm not afraid if you want to ask that. The thing, which actually troubles me, is the fact that I don't mind - I don't mind at all. He deserved it- he deserved it for real. But what does that make me?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria took the smoke back and inhaled deeply a last time. Oswald wasn't sure if her question was directed at him - she stared into his blue-greenish eyes with her hazel ones. Before he could think of any reply, she asked: "How does it feel?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""What exactly?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Killing someone, of course."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" That's a difficult question, I only can tell you how it feels for me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Then how does it feel for you?" She jokingly rolled her eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" It's hard to describe, but it feels powerful, the fear and disbelief in their eyes when they realize what's happening. It's a display of pure domination."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I see."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria smiled, but seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and reached with her right hand for the night-sky./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" The stars look beautiful out here, in Little Italy you can't see them."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald looked up. " Indeed, they do look beautiful tonight… but we should get inside, the weather's still cold. You shouldn't risk catching a cold." and limped ahead. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She followed after him, not without noticing, that his hobbling was worse than this morning. She closed the balcony door./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" You normally don't walk that much, do you?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Pardon me?" he snapped back./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Calm down, it's a serious question." she said unruffled, " I've noticed your limp got worse."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"If Oswald hadn't been so sleepy, he probably would have lost it. He was on the edge of a rage outburst; he hated it when someone took pity on him. He tried to hiss something in response but Maria pressed her right index finger on his mouth and pushed him into an armchair./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Who do you think you are?!" he yelled at her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm Maria your assistant, but right now I'm just Maria, who spends her free time with a thirty-something tantrum throwing murderous man."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Maria gave him a strict look./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Relax, I don't want to mock you and I certainly don't pity you - not after what I've seen this evening."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She sat herself down on the carpeted floor right in front of Oswald and took his limping leg on her lap. This was a view he could get used to, he thought./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I've worked as a massage therapist before."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She took off his black sock without asking for permission, but Oswald remained silent and observed her actions./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Due to the malposition, your weight isn't allocated as it should be. This causes an overstressing to the muscles, which actually do carry your weight."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She started kneading the bottom his slender and pale foot./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" So delicate, I bet you would fit into my shoes. But to be honest, I have quite large feet for a woman."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald rested his face on his left palm and finally started to slacken off. This was bliss./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" You're not the person I thought you would be." he said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Yeah, I hear that often, but like you said, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She went on to massage his calf./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Don't you have any boundaries?" he asked yawning with half closed eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Only the ones I want to know." She cheekily smiled and waited for a snappy response. But Maria never got one, as she looked upwards she discovered a sleeping Penguin. Therefore she softly put his sock back on and covered him carefully with a blue black patterned blanket before she went to her room./p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmares - Chapter V**

One month quickly passed by and Maria felt like she had found a home she truly belonged to. After her enthralling first day of work, she had literally squeezed out any bit of information she could get about Penguin's upbringing from her patient uncle. Gabe also thought that it would be better if his niece had to undergo some knife and gun practice for self-defense reasons. Whenever the two had a few spare minutes he taught her the basics. Furthermore, Maria became friends with the fierce looking maid Shanti, who wasn't just a mere maid but a well-trained assassin too. Sometimes Maria helped her out in the kitchen. Fish and seafood were the main ingredients most of the time and it delighted her to the utmost. Everything went smoothly for the past few weeks. She even grew accustomed to the weird characters she was constantly meeting. Such as a, for her taste, good looking tall man with glasses and bunny-teeth, who told her a riddle the moment she asked for his name, but quickly was shoved out of the door, by her boss before she could try to solve it AND of course the sarcastic, impatient yet somehow charming hitman Victor Zsasz.

The only part she didn't like were the nights. She always had been a light sleeper and no earplugs could help when her boss had one of his recurring nightmares. He regularly tossed and turned in his bed or talked in his sleep so loudly that Maria could hear it from her own room. The first few nights she involuntary witnessed his nerve-wracking sleeping behaviors she thought it would pass and had enough courtesy to not storm into his chambers and wake him up - especially after what she had heard about his mother. But it didn't pass and the dark circles under her eyes grew darker and darker until she matched up with her employer, who was the exact reason for her lack of sleep, but not in a good way as she liked to state for herself. Maria was so desperate one night she simply snapped and decidedly stormed to Penguin's room, but as she turned the doorknob, she came to the bitter realization that the door was locked. Her daily patience was getting thinner and thinner, but this problem was not one she could openly address. In this special case, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Therefore she wasn't bewildered to wake up at 3:13 a.m. on a Sunday night. Maria tried to fall back to sleep, but after a few minutes of the never-ending noise disturbance from her boss, she knew it wouldn't happen. She bit into her pillow to muffle a frustrated scream.

" Nnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhh. Fuck it, seriously fuck it, not even on a fucking Sunday I'm granted with sleep."

She put on her slippers and decided to treat herself with a pot of hot rooibos tea and to flick through some magazines in the lounge. At the moment she positioned herself comfortably on the couch under the blue and black-checkered blanket the muffled screams stopped. And then something happened that never had happened before. She heard a clicking noise; the sound of bare feet stepping on the cold marble floor and suddenly a very unkempt Oswald Cobblepot stood in the doorframe. He hadn't even put on his night-robe.

" Maria? Why are you awake? It's .." he peered at the large faced clock"… 3:54? Can't you sleep?"

Maria suppressed her murderous intent. " Kinda" she said harshly, but Oswald was too exhausted to note her sharp undertone.

" Me too, me too." he said and plopped into the armchair.

"You don't say?" This time, the sarcasm was unmistakable.

Oswald blankly stared at Maria; she let out a small sigh.

" Actually, I've wanted to talk with you about this… I can hear you. You talk in your sleep - sometimes even scream."

"Oh…" Oswald was visible embarrassed " I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

" Maybe you should talk about your nightmares with someone, sometimes talking helps."

She drank up her tea, refilled the cup and gestured Oswald to sit beside her. As he sat next to her she shoved the warm cup into his hands and relocated the blanket to cover them both. She wanted him to open up to someone, even if it wasn't her. If he wouldn't let her help, she'd find someone. Suddenly the small tousled man beside her began to speak, his eyes fixated on the tea. Maria was surprised. She hadn't expected him to open up to her at all.

" It's always the same dream…" you could hear the frog in his throat.

"About your mother?" Maria asked but the lack of emotion in her voice startled him. " I'm sorry, I'm not good with this kind of talk." she took the cup out of Oswald's hands and placed it on the coffee table" But I'm a good listener." she patted twice on her lap. Oswald didn't get the hint - the whole scenario was ridiculous.

"Jeez, lay down." she patted on her lap again.

" I don't think this is appropriate." he sputtered.

" I don't care and besides, nobody is here, who should see us? It's just you and me, don't be such a stoic."

Finally, he obeyed. Maria started to stroke his fuzzy hair.

" Not that bad, huh? So tell me more about these nightmares…"

Most of the time her boss was a sassy flamboyant and proud person with serious anger issues, but in this instant, he appeared vulnerable to her like a little baby bird. He had his eyes closed. Maria took the chance to examine his freckles and long eyelashes. He wasn't the typical stereotype of a handsome man, but she liked the sharp nose, fierce eyes and silky raven hair anyway.

" In my dreams I see my dear mother dying again and again, but there's nothing I can do. I just can't stop him from bashing her. Why can't I stop him?"

" It's not your fault you couldn't stop Theo and Tabitha Galavan from murdering your mother…"

" No, they're not the ones, who are killing my mother in my dream… it's - it's - it's another ME." a single tear run down his face, he was shaking.

Maria wiped away the tear.

It took Maria some time to respond, she chose her words wisely.

"First of all, YOU didn't kill your mother; get that into your head. And secondly, your dream is not as bad as you think. You've to realize that it's just a stupid dream. Dreams may show you one thing, but they can mean something completely different. I'm not an expert BUT killing someone in your dreams doesn't mean you hate the person or wish that he or she would die in real life. It's a sign for unresolved matters between you and the person you kill."

Maria seemed to have hit the nail on the head. Oswald was lost in thoughts and nibbled his thumb as she continued

"Don't take your dreams so serious… I've murdered hundreds of people in my dreams -even you. Do I feel guilty about it? Not really." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would you kill me?" he asked hoarsely.

" Because the lack of sleep drove me nuts and I didn't know how to address this topic."

" I'm sorry, but I can't control my nightmares…"

Maria knit her brows and sighed " I know, I know… but do me and you a favor and don't lock yourself in… that way I can wake you up next time. Promise?"

" Promise." They linked their pinkies.

" While we're on it, as you probably can see, I'm horrible with keeping work and private life separated. I'm already emotionally attached to you, ….so could we be friends? At least during our free time? "

Oswald's eyes widened, never had anyone wanted to be his friends because of emotional attachment. They always needed something from him, advice, information, money or power - but not her.

"I would be honored." he beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Jealousy - Chapter VI/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"After another usual workday with minor violent clashes, Shanti pulled Maria to the side as she entered the mansion with her boss./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Something came for you today!" Shanti whispered in her ear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""What? I didn't order anything? Have you checked if it's dangerous?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Silly, of course, I have! It's flowers and an envelope - I put them in your room."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The Penguin was curious what his two employees were whispering as he passed by, but he could ask Maria about it later. The two of them had become good friends and sometimes he questioned himself, why this beautiful woman cared so much about him. At one point his paranoia had spilled over and he had threatened Maria with the jackknife on her throat. But the woman remained unfazed, pulled him in a hug and answered: " I don't know, I'm a caring person - I guess."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"A huge bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums stood on Maria's nightstand; an envelope with a green question mark was beside it. She opened the letter:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Dear Maria,/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Your beauty and warm nature couldn't go unnoticed by my humble self./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"I would be delighted if I'm allowed to seek further contact with you./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Your secret admirer"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"There was no name or signature, only the question mark on the envelope, but Maria had an idea. It had to be the tall, good-looking guy, who Penguin had shoved through the door before she could attempt to guess his name./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"And so the inevitable happened at dinner:/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" What were you whispering with Shanti when we came home? She seemed eager to tell you something."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Nothing important - just girl stuff." You don't need to know everything, she thought and smiled sarcastically, this irritated Oswald./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" By the way, who was the man you shoved out the door a few weeks ago? The tall one with glasses. "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Why do you want to know?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm just curious, the memory recently came back to my mind and I didn't get to know his name. He appeared to be a friend of yours?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Friend yes, you could say so… his name is Edward Nygma, but you shouldn't get yourself involved with this odd person. He's dangerous."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" If you say so, I only asked for his name." Maria rolled her eyes and Oswald clenched his teeth. You could feel the tension - both finished their dinner bitterly without another word./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Back in her room, Maria skipped through the contacts on her work-phone until she found Edward's number, which she copied to her private phone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"After Oswald's angry behavior she had the feeling, that it would be better to contact Edward secretly. She thanked him for the flowers and arranged dinner with him next Saturday. He tried to invite her to his home, but she took Oswald's words to heart - somewhere public would be better to meet this so called dangerous man./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Meanwhile, Oswald urged Shanti to tell him exactly what she had whispered with his assistant. Flowers and an envelope with a question mark; Maria asking about Edward, he didn't like it, none of it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"And why hasn't she told him, usually she couldn't keep her mouth shut in front of him, so why now?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"On Saturday evening Oswald saw Maria in a lovely yellow cocktail dress, white pumps and a white cardigan on her way out. She had curly hair instead of her standard smooth hairstyle. She smelled like quince./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Where are you going, if I may ask?" Oswald raised his eyebrows and demonstratively folded his arms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Do you need me for something? I'm meeting a friend."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" A friend you say… just be careful ok?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Of course, Gabe is bringing me. I don't know when I'll be back… goodnight I guess." And she was gone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald stood where she had left him for a few moments, tapping his index finger on his arm. He doubted that Edward would hurt her in any way - he knew that she was his assistant. He wouldn't risk anything./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Just to be sure Oswald dialed Edward's number on his cellphone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Hi! It's so nice to hear from you, Oswald! How is it going?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" One scratch, one tiny little scratch and you're a dead man Edward!" Oswald hissed into the phone and hung up without further explanation./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"He felt a little better, but not enough. "Ssssshhhhhhaaantii!" he yelled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The maid came running: " Yes, Mr. Cobblepot?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Call me a taxi - immediately!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Why don't you take one of your cars?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm not paying you to ask questions, just do as I say before I lose myself in anger!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Luckily Maria had her work-phone with her so he could easily locate her at the French restaurant 'Mon Petit' near the Robinson Park, where he paid the driver and got out. The driver was obviously happy to get rid of his weird passenger with bowler and sunglasses./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald hobbled to the next kiosk where he bought the biggest newspaper he could find and positioned himself across the street to the restaurant. Again fortune smiled on him - their table was next to the window./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Edward and Maria were entangled in their conversation and didn't notice the strange man, who was staring at them. They seemed happy, Maria laughed often and so did Edward. Oswald noticed that Ed had casually put his hand on Maria's./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""That smooth bastard." Oswald ranted and felt cold and lonely./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"He was wondering why he was still spying on them. Maria wasn't in danger and it was visible how much she enjoyed herself. Was he worried about losing a friend, a good employee? Even if she dated Edward, she wouldn't stop being his friend and assistant. He couldn't deny her the right of a private life outside of his palms. But still… his heart throbbed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"His mind found only one conclusion, no matter how selfish it was: he didn't want to share her with anyone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Oswald threw the newspaper on the street and marched into the restaurant, where he grabbed Maria by her arm./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She was wonderstruck " Oswald?!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" I'm sorry Ed, but I don't like to share what is mine."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"He dragged her out of the restaurant over the street into the park./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" Stop it - will you please stop it?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"He released her arm./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" What's wrong with you? Seriously?" Maria looked at him angrily./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"His flushed face displayed anger and sadness at the same time./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"" You act like a teenager, I hope you know that."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Her mimics softened and she laughed amused while she gave him a soft stroke against the chest. And then - before he knew what was happening, she pulled him by the collar and gave him a gentle kiss./p 


End file.
